The Vampire Academy
by kellym01.2
Summary: AU! Bloom is a territorial vampire forced to attend The Academy by her parents, a neutral location where vampires and humans can interact but cannot harm one another. How will this Bloom affect the Winx, especially when one of the Winx spark a primitive instinct within her. Rating may change, I don't own Winx Club. Plz review.
1. The Academy

Disclaimer; I don't own Winx Club or any of the characters.

Series 1 Episode 1: The Academy

Within her royal chambers of Daemon castle a scarlet haired vampiress was set about the task of packing her possessions for her first year at The Academy, a school founded by vampires, for vampires, built on the neutral planet Magix alongside the Alfea School for Fairies, Cloud Tower for Witches and Red Fountain the School for Heroes.

The vampiress in question lived up to the tradition of her kind, her face a picture of pure unadulterated innocence, her beauty unnatural as her scarlet hair fell around her angelic face, her skin pale and smooth to the touch and her libs a deep ruby red. She wore a black vest that clung to her torso, revealing a hint of cleavage with a matching leather jacket and dark jeans and heels.

The chambers of which the vampiress known as Bloom Daemon, a Blood Drinker, resided in was certainly extravagant to say the least. The room itself was quite large and Victorian and gothic in design. Thick dark purple drapes cloaking the window, preventing any form of light to enter the room. A Victorian wardrobe took up the far left corner from the four poster bed at the centre of the room with crimson silk sheets, surrounded by scarlet silk curtains; a similar styled set of draw was positioned on the left side of the bed and on the right rested a Victorian styled table. The floor was covered in a dark purple soft carpet.

The vampiress herself was currently folding a black, near transparent teddy to place in the open case laid atop her bed. A scowl imbedded on her face, she couldn't stand the idea of going to that school.

"Can't believe mom's sending me there." She muttered; her voice just as alluring as her appearance. "I mean honestly, I don't care that she and dad went there, the place is neutral…how am I supposed to enjoy myself if I can't even sample the local cuisine." She growled.

"Don't tell me you're still going on about that." Droned a familiar voice, Bloom's head whipped round and she was met with the sight of the woman in question, her 'beloved' mother. Much like herself Vanessa was a Blood Drinker and as such she and Bloom tended to clash.

Vanessa was a tall woman, about a head taller than Bloom, her hair was a dark brown with a black streak. She was attired in a tightfitting bloody red dress.

"I still don't get why you chose that school mother, sure its where you went and gets good grades but it isn't the only that turns out sadistic sociopaths and at them I can eat what I want." Bloom groaned.

"You'll live." Vanessa replied "Just hurry up and get ready your ride will be here soon." She stated before flashing out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Bloom sent the door a simmering glare before returning her attention to the task at hand.

…

Bloom was seated in the back of one of her father's hover vehicles, like the majority of the vehicles in her family's estate were black in colouring.

"You looking forward to your first year at The Academy?" The driver called back to her, Bloom averted her gaze from her window to the man at the wheel, he was a little taller than Bloom attired in a blue suit, matching hat and sunglasses.

"No." She replied, a low growl infiltrating her voice.

"Oh come on; how can you not be excited…?" He began, preparing to enter a rant of praise of the pristine of The Academy.

"Because it's a waste of my time, numerous colleges have resources just as good and at them I don't have to make do with ready meals." Bloom interrupted; a slight edge to her tone.

"The Academy's in neutral territory and while true that means you can't sample the locals it also means that they can't touch you…besides you and I both know you have no intention of following those rules." He replied. Bloom couldn't help but smirk when she heard the driver's comment, Kai knew her so well.

"And who knows maybe you'll meet your mate and then you won't need to worry about lunch." Kai chuckled.

"Yeah, right, Kai you and I both know that vampires can go several centuries before meeting their mate." Bloom drawled.

"Well you never know." Kai chuckled, his gaze dropping to the dashboard, focusing on the energy reader, the bar had almost reached the top, the lower half amber and the upper portion red with a centre consisting of the gradual shades as amber turned to red.

' _Just a little more.'_ Kai internally noted, his gaze not moving from the bar as the power reading gradually grew higher and higher until it reached the top and the entire bar turned bright red.

"And…teleport!" Kai declared, taking hold of a lever in front of the gearstick, pushing it forward until it clicked, blue energy began to spark and cover the vehicle, he reached to a screen next to the wheel and input the coordinates and then the sparks covering the vehicle combusted in a bright flash. Once the light faded the vehicle was gone.

…

The realm of Magix, like many of its sibling realms was home to some of the most prestigious schools, however, unlike the other realms Magix was dived up into four territories, the North belonging to fairies of Alfea College, the East for the students of Red Fountain, the South to the witches of Cloud Tower and the East, the vampires of The Academy. At the centre of these territories was Magix, the city capital, the only city that wasn't unofficially assigned to one of the four factions, existing in the exact centre where the territories overlapped.

Deep in the Eastern portion of Magix the dark vehicle materialised from within a brilliant sapphire flash of energy.

Bloom continued to stare out the window, analysing the new terrain as Kai continued drive her towards her new school. The area seemed to mostly consist of a thick forest, blocking out most of the moon's rays. She averted her gaze back to the front of the vehicle so see a large clearing with a rather large, rundown building bearing a remarkable resemblance to that of haunted houses of human literature but much, much larger. Dozens of students were entering the building through a set of double doors.

Bloom allowed her gaze to roam the entirety of the clearing, there a handful of other buildings of similar and if she looked further she could just make out the tops of other buildings belonging to the campus. The vehicle came to a stop, Kai exited the vehicle before approaching his door and opening it for her.

Bloom stepped out of the vehicle, briefly stretching out her limbs as Kai closed her door and proceeded to take her belongings out of the trunk, he lifted out a single scarlet backpack and handed it to Bloom, the scarlet haired vampiress partially unzipped the bag and peered in to see her miniaturized cases and her black, Viper with its miniaturized helmets resting on its handlebars. She re-zipped the bag and positioned it on her back.

"Alright kid I'm gonna have to head back, now you go get settled in and remember, stay out of trouble." Kai stated as he reopened the driver door, Bloom sounded a small chuckle as her smirk returned.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Bloom replied as she gave her fangs a light lick, Kai chuckled.

"Just don't cause too much." He responded before getting back into the vehicle and proceeding to set off back down the road, gradually building up power to teleport back again.

Bloom returned her gaze to the central building, positioning her bag to a more comfortable position before proceeding to follow the other students.

The inside of the building wasn't much different from the outside, old, dank and very dark, the perfect environment to nurture developing vampires, the main entrance was fairly large with a reception desk next to the doorway where two older female vampires were assigned, opposite the desk was a small collection of desks marked 'Student Services' followed by the species of vampire where a few large ques had developed, the edge of the entrance split into three ways, a corridor going in either direction and a wide spiral staircase.

Bloom approached the desk marked 'Student Services – Blood Drinkers'. Each vampire gave off a sense of dominance, power and danger. A scowl settled upon Bloom's as she slowly made her way to the front of the que, not too fond of being in the same room with other Blood Drinkers, a downside to their territorial nature no doubt.

She soon stepped up to the desk, behind the desk sat an older male vampire who at first glance didn't seem to be much in terms of build but it was simple for Bloom to see the power belonging to the vampire. He was fairly tall though it was to tell with how he slouched, he wore a dark blue jumper, his lower half hidden by the desk, his hair black and his eyes blue.

"Name?" The vampire droned.

"Bloom Daemon." Bloom answered, the man briefly glanced up from his clipboard at her before returning his gaze to it, ticking off her name before handing her, her timetable and a key.

"You've got room 621, sixth floor, this building, two bedrooms, allowing up to four residents." The man explained, nodding towards the stairs when stating the location of the room. Bloom took the items with a slight nod before turning and heading towards the staircase, pocketing the small, golden key.

…

Bloom came to a stop in front of a black door with the golden numbers '621'inscribed onto it, she took hold of the circular handle, inserting the key, unlocking it with a familiar click before entering the room before closing and locking the door once again.

The room itself was decent in size split into two sections, a dining area with a fully functioning kitchen and a leisure area. The dining area had a large wooden table with four matching seats next to a countertop that lined the kitchen section, the leisure area consisted of a small coffee table in the centre of the room surrounded by one three piece sofa, and two arm chairs on opposing side, there was a window behind one of the arm chairs, with maroon blackout curtains drawn. Two doors were located on opposing sides of the room leading to the bedrooms, aside each door was a sign with the names on those assigned to it.

Bloom approached the door on the right side of the room, inspecting the names inscribed;

' _Bloom Daemon'  
'Mirta Webb'_

Bloom took hold of the door knob; twisting it she opened the door and was greeted with the sight of an average size bedroom with two single beds against the far walls with two sets of draw between them with an oil lamp hanging from the wall above each table. The carpet was a bloody red, the walls a dark purple and two large oak wardrobes, one located on either side of the room. In front of the wardrobe on the right side of the room was a short redheaded vampiress with pale complexion seated atop a pile of three cases.

The redhead was about a head shorter than Bloom; she was attired in a white t-shirt with a pumpkin imprint over her chest with imprinted blood dripping beneath it, with an armless black jacket over it with a matching black skirt. She had a dark green backpack hanging by a single strap on her arm.

The red haired girl's head shot up when Bloom entered the room, her purple eyes widening when she entered, the scent of fear and uncertainty filling the air around them.

"So you're my roomma…." Bloom began only to have her voice robbed from her as their eyes met, a startled gasp escaping Mirta's throat as she too found her eyes drawn into Bloom's.

Bloom felt her fangs start to tingle as they began to sharpen, her instincts taking over, she knew what this was, she knew it was pointless to even consider fighting it and she didn't want to. She took a step towards Mirta; the shorter vampire tilted her head back to look upon the taller vampiress as she quickly crossed the distance between them, exposing her neck. Bloom's fangs lengthened, sharpening as they prepared to pierce the tender, sensitive flesh of Mirta's neck.

Bloom leaned forward, tilting her head to the side as she drew nearer to Mirta's neck. Mirta allowed her eyes to close as she savoured the moments coming. Mirta's entire form shivered as she felt Bloom's fangs graze over her neck before gradually applying pressure to the sensitive flesh.

Her fangs pierced her skin; Mirta winced at the pain of her roommate piercing her flesh. The pain vanished almost as soon as it appeared; a sensation of intense pleasure shot through her veins. A pleasurable gasp escaped Mirta's lips, a light pink tinging her cheeks, her toes curling within her black boots as she felt a tingling sensation develop in her nether regions, quickly turning into a familiar dampening. Bloom's hands ensnared Mirta's wrists in an iron grip. Mirta's back slammed into the wardrobe behind her.

Bloom took one last mouthful of Mirta's blood, savouring the sweet and surprisingly fruity flavour. She removed her rouge lips from Mirta's pale neck, leaving behind two holes in her neck with a trickle of blood running down her neck from either one. Bloom extended her tongue and gave the exposed neck a long lick, capturing the escaped blood and running over the two holes, Mirta felt herself shiver in pleasure once again when she felt Bloom's warm tongue slide up her sensitive neck.

The holes closed, leaving behind a light but noticeable scar of Bloom's bite, thus symbolising Bloom's claiming of her.

A/N I hope you all are enjoying this fic so far like always I am open to suggestions and please review, also since this is early days for the fic I am open to suggestions for characters you want to see in this fic, mainly those you want or don't want to be vampires, suggestions will be considered, not guaranteed.


	2. Roommates

Disclaimer; I don't own Winx Club or any of the characters.

Series 1 Episode 2: Roommates

Bloom released her hold on the scarlet cheeked vampiress, taking a step back and standing to her full height. Her cyan eyes wide as her mind processed what had just happened, her gaze lowering to the blushing vampiress, still seated on her cases, back pressed against the wardrobe, her breathing heavy, heart pounding against her chest.

Silence filled the room as neither vampiress could force their voices to sound. All they could do was stare at one another, their eyes remaining wide. This was something unprecedented, something neither of them expected to occur when they attended the school, never mind on the first day. Their mate, they had met their mate, not only that they roomed with one another. They both knew it wasn't uncommon for a vampire to meet their mate when they went to college, especially not at the larger ones like The Academy.

"So…you're my roommate." Bloom suddenly said, shattering the silence, deciding the best option was to pick up where she left off, before her instincts took over.

"Err…y…yeah." Mirta stammered, averting her eyes from her new mate, her cheeks still burning a bright crimson "I…err…wanted you to have first pick of the beds." She continued, much like the other members of her subspecies, Mirta was docile, submissive hence why she was roomed with a dominant creature like Bloom, to minimise the territorial confrontations that would occur between two Blood Drinkers.

"I'll take the one on the left." Bloom replied after a moment's hesitation, she turned her back to Mirta and approached her bed, taking off her backpack and setting it on the bed.

"O…okay." Mirta stammered; she slid off the cases before taking hold of the top one and moving it onto the bed, before setting about unpacking her clothing.

Bloom opened her pack and removed the miniature cases from within it; she placed them on her bed. She allowed her eyes to close, momentarily holding her palms over the cases, focusing on the power within her. She felt her core pulsate, flooding her veins with the power of the sacred flame within her. A dark purple glow illuminated her hands, her lips parted and she spoke in an ancient tongue, the diminutive cases began to share in the glow of Bloom's hands before gradually increasing in size until they were fully restored.

…

Bloom exited the room she shared with Mirta, with her new mate following a step behind her; the two were greeted by the site of two other vampires sat on the three piece sofa.

One was a little shorter than Bloom with wild, waist-length, thick dirty blonde greenish hair, was fair skinned with light brown eyes, wearing a dark purple shade of lipstick, she wore a navy top with wavy black ends and a mesh collar with a pink circle, a navy jacket with high-collars and sleeves that end with spiked grey areas. Her stomach was covered with mesh, and she wore a pair of navy gloves on her hands, with a navy skirt with a chain-belt (1).

The other, had waist-length sapphire hair, with oceanic eyes, her lips coated light blue lipstick, she was attired in a dark blue, low-cut shirt with a matching skirt and boots.

"Bloom?" The blonde questioned with a shocked tone.

"Selina?!" Bloom returned, her eyes briefly widening in surprise.

"Well, well, I must say this is a surprise, hell this is the last place I expected to see you." Selina stated as she pushed off from the sofa.

"I could say the same thing about you." Bloom replied as she took a step towards Selina, her irises flashing scarlet as she licked at her pointed canines.

"Err…you know each other?" The bluenette questioned, her tone soft and rather timid, Selina glanced back at the other vampiress, still seated on the sofa, watching them with a confused expression.

"You could say that, Bloom and I go way back." Selina stated with a light smirk.

"Really?" Mirta questioned as she took a step closer to Selina, placing her next to Bloom, turning her gaze to Bloom, further exposing her neck as she did so.

"You could say that, Selina is the heiress of the Crow bloodline, the only family whose fortune rivals that of mine, our families have been trying to outdo the other for centuries…of course yours always did fall short." Bloom returned with a smirk of her own.

"Oh you wish Daemon." Selina laughed, her fangs growing.

"Don't have to Crow." Bloom chuckled.

Both their smirks continued to grow. Selina opened her mouth to continue their little battle of banter only for her voice to die when she caught sight of the still fresh scar on Mirta's neck. She took a step closer to Mirta, lightly pushing Bloom to the side as she lowered herself to get a better look at the scar; Mirta's cheeks tinged a familiar crimson as she stumbled back from the Blood Drinker.

"Well, well, Bloom it looks like someone's been busy." Selina laughed as she extended her hand towards Mirta, brushing the scar with her fingertips, Bloom's hand shot out, encasing Selina's wrist in an iron grip. The blonde's eyes snapped to Bloom just in time to see Bloom's movements as she pulled her hand back and using the momentum threw the blonde back onto the sofa, the impact forcing the sofa to edge back slightly.

A low growl emitted from Bloom's throat, her irises flashing scarlet as her fangs sharpening and growing to the maximum length. Selina threw back her head, releasing her laughter.

"I knew it, you claimed her as your mate." Selina laughed, lightly rubbing her wrist, briefly glancing down to survey the damage, upon her wrist was a purple mark in the form of Bloom's hand "Damn you left a bruise." She muttered.

"Then you got lucky, next time I'll break your wrist." Bloom muttered.

"Ah, just like old times, threatening to maim each other." Selina chuckled, letting her wrist fall to her side.

"Uhuh." Bloom replied before turning her gaze to the bluenette "And you are?" She questioned.

"Oh…erm…Eleanor." She stammered, caught off guard by the sudden attention, Bloom gave the air a light sniff.

"Fruit Vampire?" Bloom questioned.

"Yeah." She replied, still obviously nervous, Bloom gave her a light nod before heading to the arm chair by the window and seating herself, Mirta took the seat closest to her rather quickly.

Silence filled the air and the atmosphere quickly began to become awkward. Mirta forcefully swallowed, deciding to break the silence.

"So…how did you two meet?" Mirta asked, glancing from Bloom to Selina.

"One of mom's social events when we were six, we got sent off while the adults were talking." Bloom stated.

"Yeah, they told us to 'have fun' and to 'stay out of trouble'." Selina continued, using her fingers to make air quotes.

"Yeah, didn't really work out…thing about our kind is…we tend to clash, we weren't gone five minutes before we started fighting, pulling each other's hair out." Bloom explained.

"Tearing each other's' dress…trying to prove who was stronger." Selina continued.

"Since then whenever we meet, be it a social event, coincidental meeting around town or even business meetings we ended up trying to basically kill each other." Bloom finished.

"Didn't your parents try to keep apart, or get you to behave?" Mirta questioned.

"Not really, in fact they kept sending us off on our own…my mom saw it as combat training even." Bloom replied.

"Mine too…sure was fun though wasn't it?" Selina laughed, a small smile returned to Bloom's lips.

"I admit it was my preferred way to burn off extra energy as a kid." Bloom admitted.

…

The sun had risen hours ago and each of the vampires had retired to their beds to sleep out the day. Mirta was currently curled up in her bed, trying to get to sleep but had found herself unable to. No matter how she positioned herself, no matter how many times she closed her eyes and made her mind blank she couldn't fall asleep.

She allowed her eyes to open and briefly scan the room; the curtains were extremely effective in blocking out the sun's rays, even though the glass of the window was UV filtered meaning the light wasn't lethal anyways. Her gaze roamed over the entirety of the room, able to see everything clearly, her gaze soon landed on her mate, sleeping be it restlessly on the other bed. Her heart skipped a beat. She sat upright in her bed, her gaze remaining locked on her mate, she nervously chewed her lower lip as she fought the desire within her to curl up in her mate's embrace.

She remained like that for several minutes, just sitting in her bed, watching her mate sleep. Each second agonizingly longer than the last. Temptation growing with each beat of her heart until she couldn't take it any longer.

She slowly and quietly moved her quilt from her body before sliding her legs over her edge of her bed before she slowly pushed herself off of it. Standing to her full height, allowing the cool air of the room to fully envelop her form, caressing the flesh her nightly attire; that consisted of a white tank top and red underwear, left bare.

Using all the stealth that came with her status of being a creature of the night she crept towards her mate's bed, taking hold of the corner of the quilt, she peeled it back, just enough to allow her entrance without disturbing Bloom's sleep. She slowly slipped into the bed, inching closer to Bloom before letting the quilt fall back into place.

Bloom shifted, Mirta froze, catching her breath and placing her hand over her chest, feeling her heart pounding within her chest as she feared disturbing her mate's slumber and incurring her wrath. Soon the taller vampiress fell still once again, continuing to sleep, blissfully ignorant of the presence of her little intruder.

Mirta released a small breath of relief escaped Mirta's lips when she realized Bloom wasn't going to wake up, she felt her eyes grow heavy as a silent yawn escaped her. Her eyes closed and she was finally claimed by her sleep.

As she slept Mirta moved closer to Bloom, not stopping until her head rested on her mate's breast. Bloom's right arm rose until it rested on Mirta's shoulder, falling down to her lower back, she held the shorter redhead close to her. All the while never stirring from her slumber and falling into a much more restful sleep.

…

Within one of the many dorm rooms within Alfea stood a lavender haired fairy known as Flora Rosewood, she currently set about the task of decorating her dorm room with an assortment of plants and vines from her home realm of Linfea. She being the first to arrive at the room had gained her choice of bed, she claimed the one on the right hand side.

The room itself was like most of the others, decent size, two beds resting against the pink walls of the room, the carpet was a light forest green; there were two dressers and wardrobes on either side of the room, on the left side of the room was a large window with light purple curtains open, letting in the silver light of the moon, three small, potted plants sat on the windowsill.

The white double doors were pushed open, Flora glanced over her shoulder to see a blonde girl of similar height to her enter the room, she was attired in a light red, low-cut shirt with a denim light blue jacket and a light blue, frilly, skirt with periwinkle heels.

The girl paused when she entered the room, taking note of Flora and the room before extending her hand to the lavender haired fairy.

"Guess you're my new roommate, my name's Daphne Lehane." Daphne introduced, Flora took her hand and shook it.

"Flora Rosewood." Flora returned.

"I see you've already started decorating." Daphne stated, nodding to the rest of the room as she took her hand back.

"Oh…yeah, sorry if it's a problem but since I got here first I thought I'd get unpacked and make myself at home." Flora replied, lightly biting her lower lip, a hint of worry tugging at her mind, wondering how her roommate would react.

"Oh…err…no, no trouble; just keep your stuff on your side of the room." Daphne replied before heading to the bed on the left side of the room, stopping at her bed, taking off a red backpack from her back before retrieving a handful of miniature cases, dropping them onto her bed before hovering her hand over her cases; muttering a minor enchantment as she tapped into the power that constantly ran through her veins. Her hand lit with a fiery glow, the cases soon were basked in a similar glow and regrew to their original sizes. Daphne then set about the task of unpacking her possessions.

A/N Was planning on including some more but was getting tired and thought you guys would like to receive this chapter sooner rather than later and I felt it was starting to get away from me a bit, please review and as always I am open to suggestions.

(1) This is a slightly edited description from Winx . wikia wiki / Selina


	3. Starting The Year

Disclaimer; I don't own Winx Club or any of the characters.

Series 1 Episode 3: Starting The Year

Flora and Daphne exited their room to be met with the sight of their other dorm mates, one was fair skinned with blackish blue hair tied in two short pigtails, sapphire eyes, she was a couple inches shorter than Daphne, her attire consisted of a red one strap low-cut shirt, one purple coloured armband on her right arm, baggy jeans, sagging enough to allow a brief glimpse of pink underwear and red sneakers.

The next, like the first was fair skinned, she had magenta coloured, asymmetrical bob-styled hair and teal eyes with a light green outline around her irises, she was more or less the same height as Daphne, her attire consisting of a soft purple and lime green vest top with soft purple flared fitted cropped pants and matching shoes. The other had long golden hair that stopped just below her waist, golden-brown eyes with a medium skin tone; she was a couple inches taller than Flora and was attired in a green halter top and an orange skirt, revealing an extensive amount of leg, with green sandals.

Daphne cleared her throat, catching the attention of the chatting girls, they each turned their attention to them; the blonde stepped forward.

"Hey, I take you're the last of our dorm mates." She said as she extended her hand to Daphne, who took her hand and lightly shook it "I'm Stella, princess of Solaria." She introduced.

"Daphne Lehane, princess of Domino." Daphne returned, releasing the other girl's hand before indicating to Flora "And this is Flora." She introduced, Flora gave Stella a light nod with her ever present kind smile.

"Well, Daphne, Flora, meet your other roommates, Musa and Techna." Stella declared as she indicated to each one as she said their names, a collection of mixed greetings sounded before Stella returned her attention to Daphne and Flora.

"We were about to head down to orientation, you want to join us?" She asked with a kind smile, Daphne glanced towards Flora who gave her a slight shrug of her shoulders; she turned back to the blonde.

"Sure." Daphne replied.

"Great." Stella sounded in a high pitched voice before leading the way out of the dorm room.

…

The group of freshmen fairies soon reached the auditorium, claiming a small collection of seats in the front row. They waited for around ten minutes, discussing idle pieces of gossips, proposing possible hangout places they saw when they arrived in Magix before the curtains closed, blocking out all but the dregs of light invading through the cracks the curtains left bare. All voices ceased as stage lights illuminated, focused on the stage where an older woman stood.

She was a brunette, with straight hair in a short, sharp hairstyle with sharp glasses to match. She was attired in a smoky blue dress the covered up the majority of her flesh; she gave off an aura of authority and was fairly intimidating.

"Good day girls and allow me to be the first to welcome you to Alfea, now my name is Professor Griselda." She briefly paused, clearing her throat before reassuming her speech.

"Now before we go into the usual welcoming speeches, some ground rules, the first is simply obey all the rules of this college, if you fail to do so you will be put through a disciplinary system in which states, break the rules once you are forbidden from leaving the campus for a week, the second your magic privileges are suspended, this continues until the tenth stage in which you will suffer expulsion, the second rule for first and second year students, no unsupervised magic, the third rule, stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower, we don't have a punishment for that as nothing we could do is as bad as what they'll do if they catch you on their territory and the fourth rule, stay away from the West side of Magix, it is no secret that the West side is home to the to the territory of The Academy,

"While it is also true that this planet is neutral and legally vampires cannot harm humans and we can't harm them they cannot be held responsible for the actions of the Ferals, hence students are forbidden from going further than two miles East of this school, from their beyond any form of civilisation caters to vampires anyway so you shouldn't have any reason to go further than that. All other rules including the ones specified today can be found in your student handbooks."

…

Within a particular dorm room at The Academy a certain vampiress began to stir from her slumber as the sun slowly vanished beyond the horizon. Bloom remained blissfully unaware of the presence of her mate even as she pulled her head further against her breast, gradually breaking free of her slumber.

Mirta for her own part remained blissfully ignorant of her mate's gradual awakening, continuing to sleep on as she snuggled into her warm pillow, releasing a rather cute tired moan as she did so.

Bloom barley even registered the first feeling of movement against her breast, the small sound that followed, however, aided in her awakening as her mind processed it for what it was, the sound of her mate, her instincts aiding in rousing her from her slumber, her eyes began to crack open only to have them snap open when she felt something warm rubbing against her breast.

Her gaze dropped to the origin of the warm object that awoke her. She was met with the sight of dark red hair, she leaned her head back as to improve her range of sight and saw the serene expression of her sleeping mate. Her eyes closed, her features relaxed as she subconsciously pressed herself against her mate, surrounding herself in her embrace.

Her eyes widening in mild shock, surprised that Mirta had snuck into her bed last night, yet for some reason she wasn't, in fact it almost felt right, natural. She felt no anger for the intrusion nor any form of discontent but rather felt a small warm feeling growing in her heart, a small smile gracing her lips as she continued to look upon Mirta as she continued to sleep in her arms, blissfully unaware that she had been caught.

' _She's so cute.'_ Bloom internally coed as Mirta continued to push herself into her 'pillow'. _'It's a pity I have to wake her, but…I can't really let her sleep through her first night of college.'_ She continued inwardly.

She raised the arm she'd been using to hold Mirta close to her, bringing it up until her fingers caught her chin, she lifted them ever so slightly as to tilt her head back and allow herself the full view of Mirta's face, her hair sticking out at odd angles yet it still fell down her jawline, outlining her face beautifully.

"Come on sweetie it's time to get up." Bloom coaxed, Mirta's only response was to move her head free of the Blood Drinker's hand, returning her face to Bloom's bosom. The taller vampiress couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

The rather sudden movement of Bloom's breast, combined with the sound of her laughter served to force Mirta from her sleep. The shorter girl's eyes slowly cracked open, a small groan of protest escaping her in protest of being awoken after getting so little sleep the day before.

She took in the blurry image of something pale, sort of a combination between light blue and white before allowing her eyes to close again, hoping to drift back to sleep, that her pillow would stop jumping. Her heart skipped a beat, her entire body going stiff.

' _Hold on. When did pillows jump?'_ She thought to herself, her very mental tone speaking slowly as she hesitantly began to process what was happening, recalling what had happened in the middle of the day, how she had been unable to sleep, how she found herself getting out of bed and slipping into that of her mate's.

Her mind reeling as her mind continued to process what was happening at hyper speed, one her 'pillow' not that she thought about it was quite squishy, two it moved and three, it didn't look too much like a pillow when she had opened her eyes.

Mirta's eyes snapped open, she leapt back. A small startled scream erupting from her, her sudden movement causing her to fall off of the bed and onto the floor with a loud 'thump'. A pained grunt escaped the short vampiress' lips as she sat back up, using the bed to support her as she did so, glancing upwards her gaze was met by the concerned expression of her mate.

"You okay?" She asked, her worry infiltrating her voice as she did so.

"Y…yeah I'm fine." Mirta stammered, her eyes widening as she fully processed the sight before her, the sight of Bloom Daemon sat on her bed, bending forward as to get a better look at her, without a single stitch of clothing on her body, the quilt cast aside, by either her sudden falling or the momentum of Bloom sitting up, Mirta didn't know which, all she did know was her rather attractive mate was in front of her, her legs parted just enough to allow a glimpse of her crotch from Mirta's angle, her scarlet locks flowing down her body and around her breasts, serving to highlight them perfectly.

Another startled squeak escaped Mirta's throat as her cheeks burned with a brilliant crimson blush, quickly spreading to cover her entire face, she quickly turned her back to Bloom, covering her eyes. Bloom raised an eyebrow at Mirta's behaviour.

"Mirta, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" She continued to ask, the worry and concern in her tone developing rather quickly. She rushed forward, her form becoming but a blur as she did so, she came to a stop, crouched in front of Mirta, her critical gaze going over her, scanning her for injuries.

"Mirta, tell me, where are you hurt." Bloom stated, failing to sound at all commanding.

' _How did I not notice her naked last night? How?...and I've been using her…oh this is so embarrassing!'_ Mirta internally screamed, her blush deepening behind her hands with each thought. Her entire form flinched in surprise when she felt Bloom's hands take hold of her wrists before having her hands rather forcefully removed from her face. Bloom's face filled her field of view, her gaze roaming her face; she felt her cheeks burn brighter.

"Mirta, are you okay?" Bloom asked once again, Mirta opened her mouth to reply only to find her voice failing her. "Mirta? Are you hurt?" she repeated, Mirta slammed her mouth shut, squeezing her eyes tightly she shook her head rather violently.

A small sigh of relief escaped Bloom's lips when she received Mirta's negative response.

"Okay, now why won't you look at me?" Bloom asked, Mirta offered no response "I'm not angry that you snuck into my bed if that's it." She proposed, grasping at straws as to why Mirta was acting like this all of a sudden. She opened her mouth again before half closing it again "Go on." Bloom coaxed, she opened her mouth wider once again.

"You…you're…naked." Mirta stammered, her voice small and quiet, Bloom paused for a minute, processing what her roommate had just said.

' _Naked? That's the reason…after she sneaks into my bed?'_ Bloom internally processed, eyes widening at just how innocent her new mate really was. She found herself revaluating Mirta's face, taking in just how red she was, a small giggle escaped her lips.

' _Oh you are just too adorable.'_ She mentally giggled "Fine, I'll get dressed." She chuckled before flashing to her wardrobe and proceeding to dress herself as to ease Mirta's embarrassment.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Bloom said with a small sigh, Mirta hesitated for a second before slowly pulling her hands away from her face, revealing her blush to be gone.

Bloom was stood in her line of sight wearing a single strap black low-cut shirt that left the slightest hint of cleavage visible with a black skirt, fishnet stockings and black heels. Mirta's cheeks tinged red once again, she leapt back, slamming her back against Bloom's bed, banishing the view of the underside of Bloom's skirt from her sight.

' _Damn just how innocent is she?'_ She internally scoffed.

"You want me to give you some privacy while you change?" Bloom offered, Mirta hesitated for a moment.

"Please." She replied in a small voice, Bloom gave her a small nod with a straight face before turning and exiting the room, once she was gone Mirta set about the task of getting dressed in a rather rushed fashion.

When Bloom exited the room she was greeted by the sight of Selina sat upon the sofa, her feet up on the table; wearing the same clothes she had worn the day before. The dirty blonde raised an eyebrow when she saw Bloom exiting the room, alone.

"What? You letting your mate sleep in on the first night?" Selina questioned.

"No, I'm just giving her some privacy while she gets dressed." Bloom replied as she leant against the door, Selina burst into laughter, throwing her head back, she returned her gaze to Bloom after a couple seconds, gradually regaining her composure.

"Seriously? Your mate is shy about you seeing her naked?!" Selina laughed, a low growl echoed throughout Bloom's throat.

"Oh shut it before I tear your tongue out." She growled, Selina's laughter continued a little longer before eventually dying down.

"But seriously though…she does realise what the actual definition of mate is, doesn't she? I mean come on Bloom sooner or later she'll have to do a hell of a lot more than letting you see her naked." Selina argued.

"She's just a little shy is all…I'll just have to bringer her out of her shell." Bloom sighed, pushing off from the wall and heading over to the armchair closest to her room, seating herself in it.

"Uhuh, well, have fun with that." She chuckled, Bloom grit her teeth, crushing the sudden burst of aggression caused by Selina's little comment.

"You do know that mates aren't just for sex right?" Bloom snapped, her irises flashing a bloody red.

"Yeah, but it's still fun." Selina laughed, Bloom opened her mouth to reply only to have her voice fail her when the door to her room opened and Mirta stepped out into the leisure area of the dorm, she was wearing the same attire as she had the night before, there was still a light tinge to her cheeks.

"So when are we going to head down for breakfast?" Asked a new voice, the three turned to see Eleanor standing behind the sofa where Selina sat, still closing the door.

"Well now that we're all here we can head straight down." Selina replied before rising from her seat, stretching out her limbs and heading towards the door, Bloom soon followed her example, though allowing Mirta to go ahead of her.

…

The quartet entered the large hall that was Dining Hall F, the floor was covered in black tiles and a thin layer of dust, cobwebs decorated the ceiling and the old iron chandeliers that hung from it, dozens of circular and rectangular tables were scattered about the hall, covered in white linen tablecloths, golden candle sticks with cutlery resting at either seat. Around the hall the walls were lined with long tables, covered in an assortment of foods for the students.

The hall itself was abuzz in conversation of its residents as they engaged in minor pieces of conversation, forging new friendships, rivalries and alliances.

"Okay, first ones to finish filling their plates is to locate the table." Selina stated before moving off from the group and heading towards one of the tables that held an assortment of bloody meats. Bloom spares Mirta a glance who offers her a small smile before she too heads off to gather her breakfast, Eleanor and Mirta then head towards a table covered in an assortment of fruits.

Bloom took herself a plate from the small stack at the far side of the table, a few students lingered around the table but by this point most of the students had already seated themselves and were enjoying their first meal of the night.

' _Damn…not a scrap of human meat…or even a drop of human blood.'_ Bloom internally cursed before using a set of metallic utensils to place a pig's heart and a cow's liver onto her plate before covering it in a thick sauce of sheep's blood, picking up a large handful of sugar packets before turning and setting about the task of finding a table, she quickly found one in the corner directly opposite the doors of the hall aside a large Victorian style window, almost entirely covered by a pair of purple blackout curtains.

Selina soon joined her with a plate filled with three pig hearts; Bloom noted the lack of sugar packets.

"How can you stand that stuff; it's so bitter, I'm gonna have to drown it in sugar to simply tolerate it?" Bloom questioned, Selina sent her a small smirk.

"Mom had me get used to the taste of this stuff so I wouldn't suffer too much while I was here." She answered simply.

"So I guess that means you haven't had any human blood in a long time?" Bloom proposed; Selina silently swallowed.

"Yeah. What of it?" She questioned, Bloom merely smirked in response, making a mental note of this little fact for later.

Eleanor and Mirta stepped up to the table, Bloom spared Mirta's plate a small glance and noticed half of it was covered in peaches while the other had a small mixture of orange and apple segments with a couple strawberries.

"You like peaches?" Bloom noted with a small smile, Mirta's cheeks flushed red, briefly averting her gaze as she opened her mouth to reply.

"Err…yeah, they're my favourite." Mirta admitted as she moved to take the seat next to Bloom; a small smirk appeared upon Bloom's face.

"Really? You know what Mirta?" Bloom asked with a rather innocent tone, reaching out with her left hand, using her speed to her advantage before giving Mirta's rear a small pinch, eliciting a tiny startled squeak from Mirta as she jumped back up to her feet "I like peaches too." Bloom teased, giving her canines a small lick, Mirta's blush deepened.

The shorter vampiress stared at Bloom for a moment, her eyes wide, her heart pounding in her chest; she soon averted her gaze again and sat down on her chair, placing her plate on the table. Bloom noted how Mirta kept her gaze averted for a minute, her blush gradually decreasing, she reached out and placed a hand on Mirta's shoulder, Mirta glanced towards her mate, a concerned expression on her face, obviously fearing she had moved a little fast in their relationship and had perhaps even offended her; Mirta sent her a small smile, her near faded blush deepening in colour once again.

A/N Was going to put a little more into this but felt I was losing it again, probably just paranoia there but anyway, I was sure you were eager to receive the next chapter and at least this one is of more appropriate length, once again as always I am open to suggestions and please review.


	4. The Trix

Disclaimer; I don't own Winx Club or any of the characters.

Series 1 Episode 4: The Trix

The small group, recently christened the 'Winx Club' by Daphne were currently seated at a circular table in a small restaurant in the capital of Magix. A large pizza sat in the centre of the table, each of the girls eating a slice in hand.

"So Stella is it true that you got kicked out last year for blowing up one of the school labs?" Musa questioned as she swallowed the first bite of their rather cheesy pizza.

"Yeah it's true." Stella replied, rather loudly, seeming to not care in the least of what anyone who overheard her thought.

"You really did that?" Daphne questioned, turning to solely face the blonde.

"Yep…but it was all in the glorious name of fashion, I was trying to make a new shade of pink." She answered.

"Did you succeed?" Techna asked.

"Nope…somehow I ended up making a new shade of purple." Stella answered, her tone as chipper as ever.

 _'How does anyone blow up an entire lab trying to invent a new colour?'_ Daphne mused, her eyes widening with disbelief.

 _'Am I the only one concerned that the sun went down an hour ago?'_ Flora internally sighed, self-conscious of the risk of being attacked by a vampire, it was common knowledge that each of schools had their own turf in Magix and that vampires rarely left theirs, even to enter the neutral territory, but still that didn't mean there was no danger of one attacking her and her friends.

…

Within a rather dark alley a large ogre stood, attired in dark purple overalls, waiting for the arrival of his mistresses, his entire being shaking with fear. He didn't have to wait long as three shaded figures emerged from the back wall of the alley, their features effectively hidden by the darkness.

"Hello Knut." The centre one sneered, the ogre took a step back as the unofficial leader addressed him.

"M…M…Mistress." Knut stuttered as he fell down onto one knee and bowed his head.

"Did you get it?" She snapped, the air growing notably colder around them, Knut grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut, preparing himself for the inevitable result of his answer.

"I'm sorry Mistress but I failed…I nearly the sceptre…she was down…and…she teleported." Knut stammered, recalling the memory clearly, he had been winning, his small army of imps had ambushed her, tearing at her skin and clothes, drawing blood, by the time she dealt with them all she was tired. That was when he stepped out of the shadows and started to pound on her, he was certain he broke her arm and a couple of ribs when he was finished with her…but just as he reached for the sceptre she teleported.

"YOU FOOL!" The leader roared, winds picking up around them, Knut began to shake and shiver and he doubted that it was just the cold causing this reaction.

"He really is an idiot, everyone knows that, that pretty little princess has a knack for teleporting." One of the other two muttered, light sparks of a vibrant purple electrical energy surging over her finger tips as the wind briefly picked up, the third figure merely nodded.

"Don't worry, I will get the sceptre next time, I guarantee it!" Knut swore, his pink eyes widening further, is fear rising to a point where he was fighting an internal war on whether to stay put and avoid invoking his mistress' wrath further or run away and hide.

"NEXT TIME!? WHO SAID THERE'LL BE A NEXT TIME!" She roared, the ground at her feet coating itself in a thick layer of ice, "AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED YOU'VE OUT LIVED YOUR USEFULNESS OGRE…NOW PREPARE TO SPEND THE REST OF ETERNITY IMMERSED IN UNMELTABLE ICE." She roared, thrusting her arms above her heads, clouds above circling, snow beginning to fall from them before the shadowed figures hands illuminated with a white energy.

"No Mistress PLEA…" The ogre's words fell silent as the white energy lashed out, striking him and immersing him in a large chunk of ice, a startled gasp sounded, the leader's arms dropped to her side, she glanced towards the third figure before nodding towards where she heard the sound. The figure nodded again before stepping back and sinking into the wall, a dark smirk spreading across her face as she did so.

…

Daphne had left her friends to find a pay phone, she'd promised her mother she'd call her tonight and her mobile had died and she couldn't expect her new friends to pay the bill for interplanetary calls, not when she could put it on her dad's card. The Winx had stayed behind, finishing their dinner, she had said she'd be right back when one or two offered to go with her, she had to tell them five times not to worry.

She quickly found a phone booth but that wasn't all, she'd been about to enter the booth when she felt a sudden spike of dark magic, rather powerful magic at that. Her head whipped round, attempting to locate the source of the negative power, it didn't take long to notice the new formation of clouds, she turned the rest of her body in the direction she was facing and left the booth, running towards the power she felt.

The blonde soon found herself at the entrance of dead-end alley, she dived behind a large metallic dumpster, slowly leaning forward and peering round its side, just in time to watch as the ogre begged for mercy before being encased in a block of ice, a startled gasp escaped her throat, she quickly covered her mouth with both hands, leaping back and pressing her back against the wall of the alley, hoping that they hadn't heard her.

Her hopes were in vain as no more than a minute after she leapt back did a dark figure emerge from the wall which she was now leant against and struck from behind with a rather potent blast of dark magic. Daphne flew forward, her grazing itself when it struck the rough ground and continued to follow her momentum, she glanced back to see a shadowed figure stood behind her, her appearance hid by the darkness of the alley, aside from his smirk that even in the dark was clearly visible, as was the malicious intent behind it.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, sisters?" The one who had frozen the ogre asked in a rather taunting fashion as she stepped closer to her, past her victim and into the light.

Daphne's gaze narrowed at the witch, taking in her appearance and burning it into her memory, she had blue-white hair, pulled back into a high ponytail held with a dark teal tube piece, she had pale blue eyes and was attired in a dull navy blue one-piece suit with an almost royal blue cape, she wore a pair of boots of a much darker shade of blue, down the front of her suit was a white stripe that formed a thin belt with the letter 'I' over the stomach, with fingerless gloves and dark blue eyeshadow.

"It looks like we've got ourselves a spy." Said another figure at the back of the alley, she too stepped forward, not stopping until she was beside their apparent leader, she had dark blue frizzy hair, shaped like a cloud, with lavender bangs shaped like lightning bolts that went past her shoulders, she wore a maroon crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching the shirt to a lip around her neck, aside from that the top was strapless, around her waist was a shiny maroon mini-skirt and from Daphne's current vantage point she also noticed she wore lavender panties, along with maroon platform high-heeled sandals.

"A little pixie spy? From the look of her, I'd say she's one of the new Alfea babies." Laughed the one that had blasted her, she took two step forward, allowing the dim light of the night and the dregs of lampposts drifting in to illuminate her.

She had long brown hair that reached down to her ankles, with bangs the reached her waist that were a lighter shade, her eyes a dark yellow. She wore an indigo top with a heliotrope purple circle in the middle, it was attached to a choker around her neck, with purple bell-bottoms, atop her face were a pair of yellow lensed glasses, her shoes were black, purplish boots.

"What do you say we teach her a lesson on how it isn't nice to eavesdrop on other people's business." Proposed the one with frizzy hair, purple electrical energy sparking at her fingertips.

"I'd be down with teaching her a small lesson." Replied the brunette, attracting Daphne's attention once again, the blonde turned and was met with the sight of her attacker licking her lips in a suggestive manner, a sickly shiver shot down her spine.

"Well, we can't exactly let her go, not now that she's seen us now can we?" Laughed the leader as pulled back her leg and delivered a powerful kick to Daphne's head, the force sending her back, before her head could hit the ground against the wind picked up and slammed her against the wall, Daphne allowed her eyes to open after having squeezed them shut as she dealt with the pain of the surprise attack, she was met with the site of the frizzy haired one, arm extended, powerful winds erupting from her hand, holding her against the wall.

The leader soon extended her own hand and released a storm of snow and icy winds at her, they struck her and Daphne found her body being slammed further into the wall, it lightly cracked around her. Both arms fell but Daphne did not, she didn't know why she didn't fall, all she did know was that her arms and legs were numb, she opened her eyes again, her eyes widened in horror when she saw that her lowers arms and her legs were encased in thick blocks of ice.

The leader stepped forward, she looked upon her handiwork, admiring it while seeming to consider something and Daphne certainly did not like the dark glint in her eyes.

"W…Who are you?" Daphne stammered out, her entire being shaking from the cold, her teeth lightly chattering as she attempted to maintain her focus on the Trix.

"Who are we? Well, being a freshman I guess you wouldn't know now would you, we're the Trix and we have one hell of a reputation around here, and one you're gonna experience first-hand." The leader laughed. She stepped forward, extending her hand towards Daphne before lightly caressing her cheek with her finger tips and tracing them down her jawline. Daphne cringed at the touch at tried to lean back, to do anything to get out of this woman's reach, but her efforts were for naught. The leader withdrew her hand and with a flick of her wrist materialised a dagger of ice, she pressed the cool blade against the warm flesh of Daphne's cheek, before sharply twisting her hand and dragging the blade against her flesh, Daphne released a startled scream at the sudden pain, the cold only making her skin more sensitive to it.

She withdrew the blade, the ice now coated in a thin layer of blood, her blood. She held up the blade, admiring the combination of colours before releasing a small breath, a visible fog emerged from her lips, coating the blade, once it faded the blood was frozen.

"I think I'll keep this as a memento of our time together pixie…it's just a pity we can't kill you…those eyes would make lovely trophies…but we can't have cops sneaking around, risking our plans." Icy sighed as she placed he side of the bloody blade against Daphne's cheek once again, the blonde's breathing became quicker when she felt the blade return to her face, ready to make a second mark while the first allowed her blood to trickle out, run down her jawline before beginning to slide to the underside of her chin, preparing to fall. The warmth of the liquid on her numb flesh only causing her breathing to become more and more rapid.

"So I'll guess we'll have to settle for ensuring that you don't even consider attempting to turn us in." She sneered, Daphne swallowed, summoning all her courage she looked the leader dead in the eye.

"Who are you?" She repeated, the leader removed the blade.

"Well, if you insist on knowing our names, I am Icy." She replied before slicing at her exposed midriffs, the cut was shallow but the pain, however, wasn't dampened, Daphne released another startled scream of pain, though much louder than the last. Icy pressed her hand against the blonde's lips, muffling the sound.

"Scream like that again kid and I'll cut out your tongue." Icy spat, a smirk soon spread across her face "Then again…" She mused, releasing a delightful hum before muttering something that Daphne couldn't make out, Icy's hand briefly illuminated with a pale blue glow, it vanished soon after it appeared, Icy removed her hand.

Daphne opened her mouth as to question what she had done, except…nothing happened, her voice wouldn't come, she tried to form her words but all that emerged from mouth was the air she expelled, Icy released a rather dark laugh.

"Don't even both kid, that was a silencing spell…sure it's a little low level and merciful…but it does allow us to have a little more fun with you." Icy laughed, she turned to the onlookers.

"Sisters, why don't you introduce yourselves, after all you don't want to be rude now do you?" Icy remarked before stepping to the side.

"Of course not sister." The frizzy haired one replied before turning to the still encased Daphne, she stepped up to her, "They call me Stormy." She remarked before lashing out with her hands, taking hold of Daphne's upper arms and releasing a rather powerful voltage of purple lightning from her hands, it shot throughout Daphne's entire being, she attempted to throw her head back and scream in pain only to further press her head against the wall and release nothing but air from her lungs as the scream would not come.

Stormy released Daphne, her head fell forward, her body smoking from her attack, the ice, however, wasn't even cracked by the attack, Stormy stepped away and the final sister stepped up to their captive. She extended her hand and using her index finger tipped Daphne's head back enough so that she was looking straight at her.

"And I'm Darcy." She stated before her eyes illuminated with an eerie purple glow as she maintained eye contact "You cannot look away." She stated and Daphne found herself entirely frozen by the final sister's gaze, the wicked smirk upon her face growing and becoming more and more sadistic. Daphne began to focus her power, taking hold of Daphne's mind "Pain." That was all she said.

The single word echoed throughout Daphne's mind and no sooner than had she registered it did an unimaginable pain thunder throughout her entire being. Her eyes widened, she released silent screams, her entire body deriving in to spasms as she attempted to free herself and escape this pain.

Darcy's smirk grew wider and wider until the corners neared her eyes, oh how she loved this, to torture those weaker than her and in her opinion there was no greater torture than playing with someone's mind. No, toy with someone's mind enough and they'll take their own life, they'll kill everyone they know…but when you imbue someone's mind with magic and hypnosis then you can enforce them to feel the most unimaginable pain, trick the sensors of their brain and you could make them feel as if you were slowly peeling their flesh from their body, strip by strip.

She watched on as their captive rived in pain, she licked her lips once again.

 _'Trust me sisters, after this she won't even consider telling anyone that we so much as exist.'_ Darcy internally cackled.

Daphne attempted to close her eyes from the pain but Darcy's gaze ensured that she could not. She couldn't even fight her torturers, her lessons at Alfea didn't start until tomorrow, today had simply been a chance to learn your way around the campus and ensure you were prepared for the semester. She had nothing aside from a few basic spells in her arsenal, none of which would help her here.

 _'I've got to get away…but how…ahhh, make it stop, make it stop!'_ Daphne internally screamed, begging for the pain to leave her.

…

The Winx were currently walking through Magix, they'd finished their meals, paid and left and yet Daphne still hadn't returned, Flora, growing worried for her roommate convinced the others to help look for her. Most of the shops and cafes were closed now, even a couple restaurants had closed for the night; most of the citizens had gone home for the night and so most places still open were those that catered in some way to vampires.

A high-pitched scream pierced the air but was quickly cut-off, all gazes turned to the direction the scream had come from.

"Daphne!" Flora gasped out as she charged in the direction in which she heard the scream, the rest of the Winx close behind her.

Within minutes the group came to an ally, it was pretty dark but they could easily make out the three witches and the blonde girl frozen to the wall writhing in agony.

"DAPHNE!" Flora screamed, eyes wide in horror as she looked upon her tortured roommate, the Trix, including Darcy turned to face the new arrivals, thus releasing Daphne from Darcy's twisted mind games.

"Ooh, more pixies to play with." Darcy purred, her two sisters glancing briefly towards her with a mixture of emotions expressed on their faces, the majority being confusions with a tad of disgust, they didn't approve of the joy their sister experienced when 'playing' with others but it had come in handy a time or two and would continue to do so, besides as the old saying went 'blood is thicker than water'.

Daphne looked up, curious as to why the pain stopped, she saw they were no longer looking at her, she turned her head to see who or what had caught their attention. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw her new friends at the entrance to the ally.

 _'Oh no, oh no, no, no…shit, shit, shit, what are they doing here?...No, no, this isn't good…they'll…they'll…'_ these thoughts whirled around Daphne's mind as she processed once again what the witches had done to her, imagining them doing it to her friends, she saw the image of their pained, bloodied faces clearly. Her heart skipped a beat.

Time seemed to slowdown. Her heartbeat pounded in her mind. The image of her friends' torture continuing. She felt it. An all-powerful rage build up inside her, growing and growing in size until it all but consumed her. Her body began to glow with a fiery aura, steam began to emerge from her flesh. Her cuts closed up, the only evidence of their existence being the dried blood. Her eyes were consumed by an orange glow.

Her rage continued to grow, as did the power that was hosted by it. It grew and grew. Growing and growing, bigger and bigger until finally.

BANG

The entire alley was covered in smoke as small pieces of debris flew everywhere, the smoke was quickly cleared by a few powerful gusts of wind, courtesy of the weather witch. Once the smoke was gone everyone was greeted to the sight of the scene, Daphne was sprawled across the ground, unconscious, her clothing mere rags of their former selves, revealing rather tempting amounts of flesh, Darcy was imbedded in the wall opposite the one Daphne had been frozen on to, Stormy was now unconscious atop a barely conscious Icy, the last of her energy used on clearing the smoke and protecting herself and sisters from the sudden blast.

"Stormy…get the hell…off of me." Icy gasped out, attempting to lift herself off the ground before finally allowing her head to hit the floor, the last sight she saw was Daphne before her vision blurred and she began to succumb to unconsciousness.

 _'What the hell is sh…e…'_ Icy internally questioned as her eyes finally closed.

The Winx looked on, eyes wide, the witches who had attacked their friend were unconscious, as was there friend, the walls surrounding the alley were cracked and missing a few chunks here and there, Flora rushed forward and crouched beside Daphne, checking her vitals.

"How is she?" Musa asked as she and the others came closer.

"She's alive." Flora sighed out in relief, the tension among the group lessened greatly, "Come on, we better get her to the school infirmary." She stated, Stella nodded and stepped forward as Musa and Flora were set about the task of lifting Daphne.

"I can teleport us back." Stella said, receiving a bunch of shocked expressions from her friends before she summoned her sceptre and proceeded to transport them back to Alfea.

…

Bloom and Mirta were currently walking through the halls of The Academy, Selina and Eleanor had gone in different directions after breakfast and now these two were heading towards their first class, Necromancy 101. Mirta stayed close to Bloom as they walked, a light tinge to her cheeks as she noticed how almost everyone they passed or passed them noted the scar on her neck marking her as Bloom's.

It wasn't the idea that made her uncomfortable, actually she was a little excited by it, no; it was the attention she got because of the bite. But she knew she'd receive it, it was rare for someone to find their mate so young, sure it was common to meet them at school or college but it usually took a while. And it was natural to receive attention, just as a human would receive it if they suddenly got engaged or married, it was about the same. So she would just have to power through the attention until it faded, there was no avoiding it, she couldn't just cover up the mark, no; she couldn't do that to Bloom.

Bloom herself also noticed the attention of her peers, sending a couple of them a warning glare when their gazes lingered on Mirta for too long. She made sure as to keep eye on each of her peers and Mirta to ensure her new mate wasn't in any form of danger.

They walked together in a comfortable silence, each of them waiting for their new attention to end when Bloom suddenly came to a stop, Mirta continued for a half a step before turning to face Bloom.

The scarlet haired vampiress' eyes were wide, her lips light parted, her stature rigid. At her sides Bloom's hands became fists, she could feel it, it was coming.

"Oh shit." Bloom muttered as her entire body erupted into a towering inferno of a mixture of dark purple, sapphire and black flames, the inferno dissipated almost as soon as it appeared, a small shockwave breaking free of it, it passed over Mirta harmlessly while knocking out several of their peers while burning and cracking the surrounding walls, the damage was thankfully minor though as Bloom managed to retain most of the power.

The flames vanished and in their place was Bloom, her eyes close, her form loose and weak, not a stitch of clothing on her body, light portions of smoke escaping her flesh as she dropped to the floor unconscious.

"BLOOM!" Mirta yelled, her voice nothing but worry and concern, she dived to her mates side and set about the task of checking for injuries, ignoring the spreading blush upon her face as she checked her nude mate for injuries.

A/N Sorry for the wait, hope you all enjoyed he chapter, wasn't expecting the Trix section to be so long, anyways once again please review and I am open to suggestions, more reviews the higher chance of a quick update.


	5. Wake Up

Disclaimer; I don't own Winx Club or any of the characters.

Series 1 Episode 5: Waking Up

Bloom was currently laid in one of the many beds of The Academy's Hospital Wing. The room of which Bloom occupied was mostly barren aside from beds, two chairs assigned to a single side of each bed and the random pieces of medical equipment, the walls were white, as was the floor and the ceiling. The sheets and pillows atop each bed shared in the pristine theme, not a speck of dirt could be located anywhere in the room, the scent of anaesthetic heavy in the air.

Mirta was seated at her mate's bedside. After ensuring that Bloom hadn't sustained any external injuries she managed to get the attention of passing teacher and got him to help Mirta get Bloom to the Hospital Wing. They'd got her into a bed and covered her up as soon as they got her there, the nurse on hand ran a diagnostic spell and took a few samples of her blood, she was still waiting on the results.

The young Fruit Vampire just stared at Bloom, her gaze captivated by her face, she looked so peaceful. In fact if Mirta hadn't seen the eruption of power with her own eyes she would have believed Bloom had snuck into the Hospital Wing just to take a nap. Her features were so relaxed, the natural beauty of her pale flesh, highlighting the soft, fullness of her lips while her face was perfectly framed by her hair. A light blush tinged at Mirta's cheeks as she forced her thoughts to stop their…analysis of Bloom as she resumed her worrying for her mate.

The double doors to the room opened with a small 'whoosh', Mirta momentarily glanced away from the still unconscious Bloom and was met with the sight of the same nurse as before entering the room. She was quite tall, a couple inches taller than Bloom, her blonde hair was tied into a bun, her eyes a deep brown, a set of small lensed glasses sitting atop the bridge of her nose. She was attired in a white jacket with scrubs beneath it. She held a clipboard in her hand.

Mirta leapt out of her seat as she turned to face the nurse as she approached her, fear gripping her heart as her mind began to conjure worst case scenarios. The woman came to a stop in front of her.

"We have the results." The woman noted as she lifted the front page of the clipboard, reminding herself of the actual results before she relayed them to the petite redhead.

"And?" Mirta prompted.

"She'll be fine." The nurse answered as the let the page drop "She simply exhausted her magical energy, after a little rest she'll be as good as knew." She explained.

"But what happened to her?" Mirta asked rather quickly, her hands balling into fists at her sides.

"Well, according to our tests it seems you're in for quite the surprise." The nurse chuckled.

"What do you mean?" The Fruit Vampire questioned, the nurse turned to face the still unconscious Bloom.

"It would appear that your friend here is in possession of the Dark Sacred Flame." She continued.

"Sacred Flame? I thought that was just a legend." Mirta objected.

"Oh no, they're very real, as no doubt you have heard it was the Great Dragon that created this universe…I won't go into the details but in short the Dragon split into two flames, the Sacred Flames, one dark and one light. Your friend as I said is in possession of the dark one and as such she is linked to the holder of the light flame." She explained.

"Wow." Mirta whispered, her gaze returning to Bloom, her eyes widening. She frowned and turned back to the nurse "So why did she…erupt?" She asked.

"Simple, magic is directly tied to the emotion of its user and due to the connection she and holder of the light side of the flame she would share each other's fate as it were…in short, something happened that caused the holder of the light flame to get emotional to a point where she herself erupted and as a result so did she." The nurse explained as she gestured to Bloom.

"Shared fate?" Mirta questioned, fear quickly infiltrating her tone, her breathing becoming shallower.

"Yes, aside from the connection itself the only reason the two holders can exist is by balancing each other out, if one of the holders was to perish the other flame, without anything to balance it would…well, it would devour its host and then both would be reborn later in two new hosts…in short if one dies so does the other." She explained, Mirta turned back to her mate, her skin paler than normal, her heart pounding in her chest as she even considered the possibility of losing her mate so soon after finding her, tears beginning to well in her eyes, her mate was in danger of dying and there was nothing she could do, the other host could die at any time…

…

Flora was seated at Daphne's bedside in the infirmary. No sooner had they arrived had Madame DuFour placed Daphne into one of the beds and cast a diagnostic spell. Flora was still waiting on the results, she'd been sat there for about half an hour, the others had gone back to their dorms, Flora had insisted on staying.

Daphne laid in the infirmary bed, her features relaxed. A white sheet up to her neck as, her head resting on a white pillow. Her hair a blonde mess, sticking out in awkward angles, it had been since the sudden dispersion of power, upon her cheek was a darkly coloured scab, a stream of dried blood surrounding it. The door opened, Flora glanced towards it to see Madame DuFour enter the room once again, a small sheet of paper in hand.

She wore a scarlet hat with a purple ribbon, a matching dress hugged her figure, the majority made up of light red with a purple sash, the top of the dress also being purple hugged at her shoulders without any need for straps, she wore dangling golden earrings, a pair of glasses sat atop her nose, her hair was fairly long and silver, her eyes a light brown.

"Is she going to be okay?" Flora asked as she stood up from her seat, her entire form tense, concerned that her roommate could be in critical condition.

"She'll be fine, she's just exhausted her magical energy. Once it's restored she'll be as good as new, all she really needs is some rest." Madame DuFour explained, briefly glancing at the paper in her hand, Flora released a small breath of relief she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"So what happened exactly?" Flora asked.

"Well, according to the results she was simply overrun with emotion and since our emotions are linked directly to our magical cores it caused it to react, resulting in a combustion of raw magical energy and then once exhausted she fell unconscious, it isn't exactly a rare occurrence. When exams start approaching the infirmary is filled with stressed students who succumbed to random burst of magic, what's odd about her though is just how potent her magic is." DuFour continued.

"What do you mean?" Flora asked, briefly glancing to the still unconscious blonde.

"It normally takes weeks, maybe a month. Month and a half tops for someone to recover from magic exhaustion, she, however, is almost fully healed, her magic is regenerating at an alarming rate…something that is only ever seen in two individuals." DuFour explained.

"Who?" Flora questioned.

"The guardians of the Sacred Flames…and if I'm right then it would appear that both these individuals are on Magix and one of them is lying in that bed." DuFour continued, and Flora's eyes widened.

She turned back to Daphne once again and this time her gaze remained there, everyone knew about the legend of the Sacred Flames, how their fates were intertwined, that should one barer perish the other would swiftly follow, but there's more to it than that, it was said that when the flames were in close proximity to one another they would react, their power output increasing among other things - meaning that if Madame DuFour was correct about Daphne's magic's potency and regenerative capabilities then the other bearer wouldn't be too far away.

…

Mirta remained at Bloom's side as the hours dragged along, her gaze never leaving the Blood Drinker for anything, even when the nurse had provided her with some fruit to keep her strength up. The sun would be rising soon and Bloom still hadn't woken up, which was more than a trifle worrying, especially since she now knew that Bloom's life could be cut short at any minute should the other bearer die.

A low groan sounded from Blood Drinker as she turned over in her sleep, now facing Mirta. Her lips parted to release a rather large yawn, her eyes slowly fluttered open. Mirta's heart skipped a beat.

As she opened her eyes Bloom was greeted with a blurred image of a small figure and room she didn't recognise, she blinked a couple times and soon her image was restored and she was greeted with the sight that was Mirta Webb. A small smile graced her face as she sat up in her bed, stretching out her stiff limbs, the thin white sheet that covered her body slipping and falling into a bundle in her lap. Her bare breasts bouncing slightly from her movement before being forced together as Bloom stretched her arms above her head, ignorant of her current state of attire or just not caring.

Mirta's cheeks were quickly enveloped by an all too familiar blush, she averted her gaze. Another groan escaped Bloom's lips before she let her right arm fall back at her side. Her left remaining high for a second before she braced her palm against her forehead in an attempt to dampen the pounding pain that resided there.

"Damn…what the hell was I drinking last night?" Bloom muttered as attempted to recall what happened to her.

"How are…you feeling?" Mirta asked, her voice small as she forced her head to turn back towards Bloom only to find her gaze locked on her mate's legs, still covered by the white sheet.

"Got a major headache…but other than that fine." Bloom answered, glancing up at her mate and taking in the sight of the state she was in.

"You feeling okay, you're a little flushed?" Bloom asked as she leaned forward, reaching out before resting her palm against the Fruit Vampire's forehead, retracting it after a moment, "You're a little warm, maybe it should be you in bed." She muttered, Mirta went several shades darker when she processed that comment, a small 'eep' escaping her suddenly rather dry lips.

Bloom's expression became one of concern. She leant further forward to a point where her breasts hung loosely below her as she attempted to make eye contact with the diminutive vampiress. Mirta's eyes bulged when she saw her mate bracing herself on her hands, her legs no longer beneath the sheet but behind her and free for all to see. There wasn't a stitch of clothing on her, a small trickle of blood escaped Mirta's nose as she felt a familiar tingle down south.

Bloom's eyes widened when she picked up on the delectable scent that was Mirta's blood, fresh from the source. Her still heart filled with worry.

"Mirta, you're bleeding!" Bloom gasped, her concern more than evident.

"I…it's nothing…really." Mirta stammered, her cheeks darkening further. The trickle of blood slid onto and over her upper lip, following the curve, down her teeth before starting to pool in front of them, the warmth all too noticeable.

' _Doesn't she realise that her…erm…current state…has certain effects on me?'_ Mirta internally screamed, unable to comprehend how Bloom was ignorant of something so blatantly obvious.

"Nothing? Mirta vampires down bleed over nothing." Bloom objected, Mirta tried to turn away only to have Bloom's hand shoot out and encase her chin before turning her back to face the naked Blood Drinker.

"Mirta, tell me what's wrong now." Bloom stated, her tone stern and leaving no room for argument, a small shiver shot down Mirta's spine, her instincts screaming at her to submit to her mate. Mirta grit her teeth behind her lips. Bloom's gaze hardened, she submitted, Mirta's features relaxed, her lips parted, still thinly coated in blood in a single area.

"It's nothing…just that you're naked…and…erm…" Mirta drifted offer, averting her gaze from Bloom once again. Bloom paused for a moment before looking down at her still bare breasts.

"Well would you look at that." Bloom murmured, her tone one of surprise.

"Didn't you even notice?" Mirta questioned, turning back to face her mate, making eye contact as Bloom glanced back up at her.

"Not really…I normally sleep naked so I guess it just didn't register." Bloom admitted, Mirta's eyes widened further "Though I must say, it is rather cute how you react to something so innocent as myself being naked." She giggled.

' _She thinks this is innocent?'_ Mirta mentally scoffed.

Bloom's nose lightly twitched as it picked that scent again. The scent of her mate's blood. Her throat suddenly felt rather dry, her mouth started to water, her gaze fell to the blood still wetting Mirta's nose and lips. She leaned in closer to the Fruit Vampire. Mirta froze when Bloom began to inch closer to her, if she could she would have blushed an even deeper red considering how close they were.

"Bloom?" She asked, her voice small as she tried to comprehend what her mate was doing. Bloom inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, a small groan escaping her lips once again.

"Oh Mirta…you smell so yummy." Bloom moaned before allowing her tongue to slither out of her mouth and stretch out to Mirta. The vampiress in question lightly jumped when she felt the warm, wet organ touch the base of her nose before descending down the line of blood, capturing it all before stopping atop her lips. The tongue retracted, another pleasurable groan escaped Bloom's lips, her eyes closing as she allowed the drops of blood to slide down her throat, tilting her head back and tracing the liquid dissention with her finger tips until it passed her neck.

Mirta followed Bloom's fingers the entire time, the tingling sensation of her neither regions beginning to evolve into a burning one, her arousal peeking as she watched her dominant mate enjoy her taste. She felt her nipples harden and press against the fabric of her bra. Her heart pounding beneath her bosom.

Bloom's eyes opened once again, a predatory gleam in her eyes, her gaze locking on her mate, she licked her lips, searching for any hint of Mirta's flavour. She began to lean forward once again, Mirta allowed her eyes to close and tilt her head back. Bloom paused at Mirta's ear, parting her lips.

"But you taste so much more divine." She whispered in a lustful tone, shivers shot through Mirta's being. Bloom pulled back briefly before shooting forward once again and capturing Mirta's virgin lips in a heated kiss of passion, tongue sliding into her mouth, claiming the blood of her lips and moving onto the drops that had found sanctuary within her mouth. Mirta reciprocated the kiss, caressing Bloom's tongue, submitting to its movements as it searched her mouth for her taste. She could taste the metallic flavour of her blood on Bloom's tongue but the taste itself was subdued by that of Bloom.

They parted. Mirta was breathing heavily, the burning of her loins growing to an inferno, liquid starting to trickle down below. The hungry look remained in Bloom eyes, she prepared to move forward, to capture Mirta's neck, to sate her hunger, her thirst, to claim her mate once again.

The door opened, the two glanced towards it. They were met with the sight of the nurse. The spell broken Bloom leaned back until she was seated cross-legged on the bed. Doing very little to preserve her modesty.

"Ah good, you're awake." The nurse greeted, deciding not to comment on what had probably just been occurring. Bloom gave the nurse a light nod as she approached them, a clipboard in her hand. "You gave us quite the scare you know, it's not often that one of our students erupts in a display of powerful dark magic, wrecking a corridor before knocking herself and several other students out." She laughed.

"What can I say, I like to make a lasting impression." Bloom remarked.

"Well trust me when I say you did, no one's going to be forgetting you anytime soon, now onto the matter at hand." The nurse stated, her previous amused tone fading into a serious one. Bloom merely nodded in response as the nurse came to a stop at her bedside.

"Now, I'm sure you're well aware of the power you possess." She stated, the redhead just hummed an affirmation in response. "Then I'm sure that you're also aware that, now that we know of your…abilities we'll be taking matters into our own hands and by 'our' I mean The Academy itself." She continued.

"What do you mean?" Mirta asked.

"What she means is, now that they know I possess the Dark Sacred Flame they're going to become a major pain in my ass, mainly through attempting to keep me in line, making sure I study and train…oh and probably attempt to locate my other half…like all the others do…whenever the flames are located people immediately attempt to bring them together, more power and all that…so in short, a pain in my ass." Bloom explained.

"Not quite Bloom, we'll simply be giving you a couple more classes and keep tabs on you…aside from that, as long as nothing too bad occurs we'll leave you be, the headmistress only plans to get involved with you and your other half if she has to." She explained.

"Well I bet that won't last long but I'll take it, now could I get some clothes, I'd like to get back to my dorm room before the sun sets again." Bloom snapped, the nurse gave her a light chuckle before walking over to a cupboard. She opened it and quickly retrieved white robe before closing it again, she tossed it onto the bed in front of Bloom.

"I could have sworn I said clothes." Bloom muttered before sliding off the bed and setting about the task of putting the robe on.

"Well you incinerated yours and this is the best we have unless you want me to get you a hospital gown." She laughed.

"You have those and didn't put her in one when I got her here." Mirta deadpanned, the nurse ignored her comment and took her leave.

"Keep the robe, they're self-replenishing." She called back as she disappeared around the corner after passing through the door.

…

Flora remained sitting at Daphne's side as night gradually turned into day. But not even she could keep her eyes open for that duration of time, she felt the call of fatigue as slumber slowly took hold of her. Daphne remained unconscious until the sun started to peak over the horizon, then she started to stir from her slumber much like her vampire counter half had done.

Her eyes slowly opened and she was met with the sight of her roommate slumped in a chair beside her bed, eyes closed, her breathing shallow. Daphne slowly and ever so quietly sat up in her bed, trying not to disturb Flora.

' _What the hell happened last night?'_ Daphne internally muttered, closing her eyes once again to call upon her memories and only then did she feel the lingering fatigue attempt to claim her again. She remained focused. She recalled what happened, how she had went to find a phone and ended up being attacked by those three senior witches. She felt her hand rise to her face, her fingers caressed her cheek where Icy had cut her. The second her fingertips brushed the rough scab she was victim to a sudden explosion of memory.

Her entire being stiffened as she recalled she sensation of the blade of ice swiftly and mercilessly slicing the tender flesh of her cheek. She flinched, her hand snapping back and away from the wound, her eyes wide. Her body lightly shaking as she attempted to forget what had happened. Her attempts were in vain for not only did the memory remain clear as day but the memories of the events that followed began to return.

Her heart began to pound in her chest, picking up speed. Fear shot through her veins, her breathing became ragged and sweat began to seep out of her forehead. And then nothing. Her eyes closed, she fell backwards, landing back on the mattress, once again unconscious.

On the other side of the infirmary stood headmistress Faragonda, she had arrived a couple minutes before Daphne had awoken and had been witness to the panic attack she had suffered, even if Daphne wasn't aware of her presence. A grave expression rested upon the elder fairy's face, she approached the bed.

She stopped once she was beside the bed, she spared Flora a glance. The nature fairy was still asleep, blissfully unaware of what had transpired. Her gaze returned to Daphne.

"I guess I can wait to talk to you until tomorrow, I'll put the word out that you're excused from tomorrow or rather today's classes." Faragonda sighed, snapping her fingers, a note materialised between her thumb and forefinger. She placed it atop Daphne. She snapped her fingers again and the two students vanished from the infirmary. Sending them back to their dorm rooms. To their beds before turning and taking her leave.

' _Well this is certainly intriguing. The Sacred Flame has returned and if that's here then its twin can't be far away…probably at Cloud Tower or The Academy…I guess it's only a matter of time before I know where the other is…things are certainly going to be get very interesting very soon.'_ Faragonda mused to herself, a small smile atop her face.

…

Bloom stepped in the room she and Mirta shared, the smaller vampiress in question only a step behind her. Bloom paused, allowing Mirta to step ahead of her before closing the door. She glanced to her mate and then to the still separate beds, recalling what had happened the night before.

"Okay, so what do you wanna do?" Bloom asked; Mirta nervously glanced to the Blood Drinker.

"What do you mean?" She returned.

"You know what I mean Mirta, yesterday you snuck into my bed while I was sleeping, is that going to happen again tonight?" Bloom asked, a small smile upon her lips, Mirta's cheeks tinged with a light blush.

She averted her gaze for a moment, not sure how to respond. A part of her wished she could tell Bloom their wouldn't be a repeat of last time but she knew that the chances were it would happen again…and another, much larger part of her wasn't exactly disappointed with that fact.

"Err…probably." Mirta admitted, her blush slowly spreading to fully cover her cheeks.

"Do you wanna push the beds together?" Bloom asked, briefly glancing to the single beds. Mirta's eyes widened briefly, her heart skipping a beat.

"Isn't it a little soon for that?...I mean we…err…only met two nights ago?" Mirta stuttered, the pink of her cheeks darkening into a light red, Bloom frowned as she processed her mate's question, before a snort escaped her as she sought to quell her laughter. Mirta frowned when she heard her mate's 'response'.

"I only meant to sleep, you know save us some time, make it so we have some room and you actually get some sleep…unless of course you had something else in mind?" Bloom responded, her tone quickly changing into a rather suggestive one.

Mirta's blush deepened further, her lips suddenly feeling rather dry.

"Relax I'm only teasing." Bloom laughed, Mirta couldn't help the small feeling of disappointment caused by Bloom's statement. "So should I push the beds together?" She repeated, Mirta hesitated a minute before lightly nodding her head, not trusting her voice to say anything.

"Okay." Bloom replied before stretching out her arms above her head and behind her back, thrusting out her chest as she did so, Mirta averted her gaze again, her blush spreading to the tips of her ears.

The Blood Drinker strode over to the beds. The first thing she did was move the tables from between them, tossing them against the wall before moving back out of the gap. She turned, crouching down before taking hold of the bottom of Mirta's bed with a single hand before standing back to her full height, lifting the bed with her. With a single swift movement she dragged the bed to the centre of the gap, giving it a light curve as to land the opposing end of the bed into the centre first; once it was aligned properly she placed it back on the floor before repeating the process with her own bed.

Mirta could only watch as Bloom displayed her rather…impressive strength through moving their beds effortlessly. Bloom turned back to Fruit Vampire, a small smirk upon her lips.

"So, shall we get into bed?" She proposed.

"You've just spent the whole night asleep how can you still be tired?" Mirta questioned.

"Simple really, unlike Fruit Vampires like yourself we Blood Drinkers are…shall we say not exactly immune to the sun's rays…even with the UV filters it still affects us; sure we don't burn up, but it still drains us…actually the only reason I haven't dropped yet is due to my rather potent magic and the fact I just had a rather long nap." Bloom explained.

Now that she mentioned it, Mirta had to admit Bloom did look a lot more tired than she normally did, even her stance was loose, drooping ever so slightly, though if she hadn't been looking she wouldn't have noticed.

"Then I guess we better get to bed." Mirta replied, a small smile setting upon her face as she fought to control her blush.

"Okay then." Bloom sighed before untying her robe and shrugging it off her shoulders. It fell into a small pile on the floor. Mirta's blush quickly spread over her entire body when she saw her mate naked once again.

' _I swear…I'm never going to get used to how brazen she is…does she have any feminine modesty?'_ Mirta internally sighed.

Bloom slipped into bed, averting her gaze from Mirta as to allow her some privacy. Mirta rushed to remove her clothing until all she was dressed in was her panties and shirt; she rushed to her side and slipped into the bed. She crossed the line that divided the two, not stopping until she was only a couple inches from Bloom.

' _So much for more room.'_ Bloom mentally chuckled, making a mental note to sleep in the middle from now on. She reached out to Mirta and pulled her closer until the side of Mirta's head rested against her breasts.

A/N Was going to add a little more but thought this would be long enough, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, any suggestions would be greatly appreciated and please review.


	6. Feeding

Season 1 Episode 6: Feeding

Flora was currently lying in her bed, her form hidden beneath her quilt. Her eyes closed as slept on blissfully ignorant to the waking world. That is until she was roused from her sleep by a mixture of low moans. Her eyes slowly opened, she was met with the sight of her bedroom wall. Flora frowned in confusion as she attempted to recall what had occurred the day before. The memories struck her all at once, the memories of her first day at Alfea, of them going to Magix, Daphne's attack and her sitting at her bedside, decidedly not leaving until her friend awoke.

' _How did I get back here?'_ Flora mused, her frown deepening only to have it replaced by an expression of worry when she once again heard the low moans that had woken her. She sat upright with a start, her head swivelling round to locate the origins of the sound. Her gaze soon landed on the still sleeping form of her roommate.

Daphne's eyelids were creased, her form tossed and turned, a thin layer of sweat coating the visible flesh of her face and arms, her blonde hair clinging to her forehead and cheeks and her face contorted with fear and discomfort. Flora leapt from her bed and rushed to Daphne's side, taking hold of her left arm and shoulder, steadying Daphne's movements before giving them a quick shake. Another moan sounding similar to 'no' escaped Daphne's lips. She shook her again, this time more violently, Daphne's eyes shot open, her form bolting upwards as she gasped for breath, leaning forward.

"What…happened…?" Daphne gasped out, attempting to regain control of her breathing and banish the images of her nightmare, images of three silhouette figures attacking her from all sides, bringing her to her knees before proceeding to slowly gut her with a cold blade, such a cold blade. They would pull out her organs one by one and show them to her before proceeding to use her own intestines to hang her, laughing the entire time. That laughter. It sent shivers down her spine. Her heart pounded within her chest, her breathing becoming more and more chaotic as she continued to fail to banish the nightmare from her mind.

"Daphne calm down, it was just a dream." Flora said in a frantic tone as took hold of Daphne's shoulders and looked her in the eye, hoping to avoid a panic attack. Daphne's pupils were dilated, she looked right through Flora. Lost in the scenes of her nightmare as they flashed before her mind's eye in a never ending cycle.

"Daphne, Daphne!" Flora screamed, now violently shaking her roommate. The blonde blinked, the images beginning to fade as she attempted to stabilise herself and stop the shaking, she took hold of Flora's arms at her elbow and steadied them.

"You can stop now." She muttered in a small tone.

"Daphne are you okay? What's wrong?" The lavender haired fairy asked in her usual soft tone.

"Nothing…just a bad dream is all." She muttered.

"Daphne people don't normally come to the brink of a panic attack due to a bad dream. Tell me. What's wrong?" Flora stressed.

"It's nothing…I'm just a little shaken up from what happened last night…I'll be fine." Daphne reassured, not liking the attention Flora was giving her. She wanted to forget about her dream, about what happened. Not talk about it.

"Daphne…" Flora began.

"Just drop it okay!" Daphne snapped. Flora leaned back. Shocked by her roommate's reaction.

' _Then again I shouldn't be too surprised. Considering what happened. I'd want to forget it too but she can't just bottle it up and burry it…but I can't force her to talk about it either…I guess all I can do is wait and be here for her when she's ready.'_ Flora internally sighed, her shoulders dropping, a void opening in the pit of her stomach. She hated not being able to help her friend, even if they'd only met a couple of days ago.

"Okay…I'll drop it." Flora sighed.

She stepped back from her roommate's bed and took a good look at her, her lower half was still concealed by her quilt, her upper half, however, was not. Flora surveyed her friend's condition and couldn't help but feel worse for her. Her skin was pale, her top clung to her torso with her sweat so tight she could just make out the shape of her bra. Her hair too clung to her skin, barley blocking her eyes from view. Her eyes were a bloodshot whether from unshed tears or sleep deprivation she didn't know. But one thing was for sure Daphne needed to rest.

The nature fairy raised her hand, her lips parted and she whispered softly "somno immoderateque somnia." (1) Her hand was illuminated with a soft golden glow that flowed from the tips of her fingers to just past the base of her wrist. Daphne seemed to be ignorant of Flora's chant, refusing to so much as, turn her way. The glow soon appeared around Daphne's head. She swayed slightly, her eyelids slowly closing before she fell back. Her head landed on her pillow, her body lightly bouncing on her mattress from the impact of her landing.

Flora watched on for a moment, a small smile upon her face as she watched her roommate enjoy her dreamless sleep. She may have slept for a long time the night before but all that rest was used to restore the magical energy she had expelled during the attack and as such she hadn't received the full rest she actually needed. Her smile fell into a frown when she noticed Daphne was wearing the clothes she'd worn the day before, her gaze fell downwards and assessed her own attire and sure enough she too was wearing the clothes she'd been wearing yesterday.

She turned and briefly glanced around their room, looking for anything that was out of place, for any sign of an intruder having been there. There was nothing, everything was just how they had left it. Well almost nothing. Flora caught sight of a small white object at the end of Daphne's bed, a small triangular shape peeking out and past her bed post.

She approached the object, lowering herself to the floor she picked it up. It was a note, she unfolded the piece of paper and read its content.

 _Well girls it would appear that you and your friends had one rather exciting night last night. Don't worry about your classes today, I have spoken to your teachers and excused you two from classes for the day in order to recuperate. Your other friends, however, will still be attending lessons as from what I understand of the situation it is one Flora Rosewood who will require more rest this morning and one Daphne Lehane who will require some time alone. If the latter of you requires some psychological aid just come to my office and I'll be happy to help in any way I can._

 _Headmistress Faragonda_

Flora felt a light pressure on her lower lip, she frowned, she hadn't even noticed she had started forcing her teeth against her lip, or the light metallic taste that now caressed her tongue. Her eyes slammed shut as an involuntary shiver shot through her. She wiped her lip, briefly glancing down at her hand to see a light smear of her own blood. She shrugged her shoulders and returned her gaze to the note.

' _So the headmistress has taken an interest in Daphne…swell, as if she doesn't have enough problems to contend with already.'_ Flora internally sighed before placing the letter down on Daphne's dresser so she would find it before resolving to changing her clothes and leaving the room. Deciding since she was excused from her classes she would do something productive with her time. Research the Sacred Flames.

…

Night came far too quickly. At least that was Bloom's view. As the final dregs of light vanished from Magix she was forced from her slumber. A low groan escaped Bloom's lips. She didn't want to wake up. She wanted to remain asleep and enjoy this feeling for the rest of eternity. The feeling that was the sensation of being complete. A sensation that grew more and more as her mate nestled deeper into her bare breasts as if attempting to become one with her.

Bloom begrudgingly opened her eyes. But she was glad when she did as she was met with the heart-warming sight that was Mirta. Fast asleep. Using her voluptuous breasts as a pillow. Her expression so innocent, so natural it made her instincts scream. She remained as she was, laid on what was supposed to be her side of the bed, watching on in a daze. A small moan escaped the sleeping Fruit Vampire, her body curling up into a small ball as she pushed herself further into Bloom.

' _If she pushes me much further she's gonna push me out of the bed.'_ Bloom mentally chuckled. They remained in silence for several minutes, Mirta sleeping on while Bloom was unable to bring herself to disturb her mate. The silence though was soon shattered by an all too familiar growl. The Blood Drinker immediately mentally cursed her stomach for ruining this moment before. Then again what could she suspect after only eating breakfast the night before. It was no surprise she was hungry.

Bloom felt her body stiffen. Her gaze never leaving Mirta as she started to move. Fearing she had woken her peach before she meant too. But Mirta remained asleep and merely extended her neck, tilting her neck to the side, as if allowing Bloom access. As if she had heard Bloom's stomach announce its discomfort and sought to ease it.

The Blood Drinker found herself captivated by her mate's neck. The skin was so soft. So vulnerable. She licked her rather dry lips. Her irises slowly turning a scarlet shade. Her gaze focusing on her neck to a point where she could make out the pounding of Mirta's pulse in her neck, right beneath the scar that marker Mirta as hers. Bloom felt her mouth filling with saliva as she remembered the sweet taste of Mirta's blood. Remembered the euphoric sensation of the thick, warm liquid gliding down her throat as she drank her.

Her fangs lengthened. Sharpening. Pushing against her lower lip. Her instincts and her stomach screaming at her. She swallowed the saliva and began to inch close to Mirta's neck, her mouth gradually opening as she grew closer and closer. She was met by her delectable scent, the pit in her stomach grew. Soon her fangs scraped the flesh of Mirta's neck. Mirta shivered in her sleep, extending her neck more so. A small smirk spread across Bloom's lips.

The taller redhead pulled back slightly before bestowing a chaste kiss against the scar atop Mirta's neck. A small groan escaped Mirta's lips as she extended her neck further, even going so far as to alter the position of which she slept. Bloom's lips parted once again. She shot forward and buried her fangs deep in Mirta's neck.

Mirta's eyes shot open. A startled scream escaping her lips. A scream that soon turned into moans and groans as Bloom began to drink her. A dark crimson blush quickly spread across Mirta's cheeks, her eyes closed once again though this time for an entirely different reason than to sleep, her breathing became ragged. She felt her nipples press against her bra. A fire ignited within her loins that was quickly growing into an inferno with every drop of her that Bloom drank.

Bloom moaned into Mirta's neck at her taste. The hot, thick liquid filled her mouth and slid down her throat. The fruity flavour mixing with the natural taste of Mirta along with her arousal in her mouth. The flavours. That tastes combining for the most delectable of cocktails.

Mirta moaned into Bloom's ear, spurring her mate to drink her heartily. Mirta felt her hands move on their own accord. Her right hand cupping her right breast, her thumb lightly massaging her nipple while her left hand ever so slowly descended down her body, caressing the side of her breast, her stomach, her thigh before curving inwards and she felt her fingertips caress her lips.

Bloom increased the force of her bite. A silent moan escaped Mirta's lips along with a slight gasp. Her fingers slipped into her folds and discovered the flowing reservoir of her juices, now gushing out of her. The drinking slowed. Mirta couldn't help but groan in protest. Bloom released her neck from her bite. She extended her tongue and licked the full length of Mirta's neck, capturing any and all of the Fruit Vampire's blood that had escaped her. Mirta felt her form shiver once again when she felt Bloom's warm tongue caress her neck, lasting until she had licked her neck clean. She felt her wetness grow as the shivers travelled south. Bloom pulled away and the scar healed itself as it had the first time Bloom had fed on her, when she had claimed her as hers.

Mirta could only look up at Bloom. Her eyes filled with lust as the Blood Drinker reared her head and allowed the blood she had rescued from Mirta's neck slide down her throat. Mirta followed the small bump in her neck as it slithered downwards until it disappeared behind her breasts. Another pleasurable shiver shot through her as she witnessed her mate enjoying her taste.

Mirta continued to gaze at Bloom. Half asleep, half lost in the afterglow of her bite. She took in her naked form, her blood lightly coated Bloom's lips, in a few places it had begun to dribble, coating her chin, sliding down her slender neck before pooling on her breasts. Drawing close to sliding down them too. She watched as Bloom extended her tongue once again, licking her lips and surprisingly her chin too. Mirta felt her brilliant blush deepen and a shiver erupt down below as she briefly considered what else such a tongue would be capable of.

Bloom glanced downwards. Taking notice of her current state, of Mirta's blood now coating her pale flesh, she took her hand and using her index finger collected most of the blood from her neck, leaving a faint smear in its place. She brought the said finger up to her lips before pushing it past them, into her mouth where her tongue swiftly licked it clean. Her hand returned to her neck and she proceeded to repeat the process until she had recovered every drop. Her hands then moved lower, cupping them together she proceeded to collect a small pool of the blood. She quickly drank it from her hands before repeating the process until her breasts were clean. Once the last pool vanished from her hands Bloom proceeded to lick them clean. Very thoroughly. Mirta squirmed in place as she watched her mate lap up her blood like a child would lick honey from there palms and fingers.

"Ohh…you taste absolutely divine." Bloom groaned as she sucked the last of Mirta from her index finger "Perhaps we should make breakfast in bed a regular thing." She giggled. By this point every inch of Mirta's body had its own scarlet blush, she turned over, averting her gaze from her mate.

' _Yep. No Feminine modesty. Whatsoever.'_ Mirta internally sighed.

"Mirta? Are you okay?" Bloom asked, suddenly growing concerned she had overstepped her boundaries by feeding on Mirta when she was asleep.

"Err…yeah I'm fine." Mirta stammered. Bloom rested herself on her elbow on the bed, she reached out and placed a hand on Mirta's shoulder.

"I went too far didn't I?" Bloom sighed, "I'm sorry…it's just I didn't eat a lot yesterday and you just…looked and smelled so good…I couldn't help myself…I'm…" She explained only to be cut off by her mate.

"Don't apologise…we're m…m…mates now. Right? It's only natural for you to feed off me…and it wasn't all that bad." Mirta stammered, if her face hadn't been glowing before it certainly was now. A small sigh escaped Bloom's lips.

"Mirta…it may be common for mates to feed on each other but…but it's not required and it's not exactly hard to see you're not too comfortable with it…I'll slow down…I can wait." Bloom stated, her tone soft, nearly falling over her words as she attempted to correct her mistake and ease the young Fruit Vampire.

The vampiress in question felt a new warmth overcome her. Her heart skipping a beat. She glanced over her shoulder. Bloom wasn't looking at her but at the dark silk sheet of the bed. And for the first since Mirta met her Bloom didn't exert an aura of confidence nor danger and neither power, but rather insecurity and concern. She turned so she was fully facing her mate. She inched closer. Bloom averted her gaze further, still searching for the right words to aid her situation. Mirta shot herself forward. Bringing her arms around her mate. Burying her head in her cleavage as a result as she embraced her.

Bloom's eyes shot open in surprise. Her gaze falling to the patch of red hair nearly between her breasts. This was the last thing she had expected considering how Mirta was acting just seconds ago. She expected to receive the cold shoulder at least. Not a hug.

The door opened.

Bloom's head snapped round as did Mirta's. Both of them stiffening though for entirely different reasons. Mirta from being caught in a rather compromising position. And Bloom…well let's just say she doesn't exactly lack a temper.

"Bloom! You and Mirta better hurry up or you'll miss breakfast." Selina yelled as she burst into the room only to stop and take in the sight before her, the sight of Mirta's face buried into the chest of one very naked Bloom with a fairly familiar scent in the air. "Oh…sorry for interrupting." She stated in an amused tone before backing out of the room again and closing the door.

"Oh Selina you are so dead." Bloom muttered in a dark tone.

"We…err…better get ready." Mirta stammered, quickly scrambling out of bed. She headed over to her wardrobe. Unaware of her current state. Bloom's gaze left the door and followed the mate, quickly picking up on what Mirta had forgotten. Her top clung to her torso with sweat, providing a vivid outline of her bra. Her crimson panties riding up, providing a clear view of her…peaches. Mirta turned to open her dresser, allowing Bloom to see the front of her panties, not only clinging to her crotch, leaving even less to Bloom's perverted imagination, but also revealing just how much she had enjoyed Bloom's wake up call.

A small giggle escaped Bloom's lips. Mirta glanced over to Bloom, a small frown atop her face. She glanced downwards to where Bloom had been looking. Her blush returned with a fiery vengeance, coating her entire body with a healthy glow as she saw the wet patch. A high pitched 'eep' erupted from her as she quickly turned, covering the crotch, bending over slightly and allowing Bloom a very good view of her rear.

Mirta peered over her shoulder after a moment or two only to 'eep' again and cover her rear with both her hands, thrusting out her chest as she did so. Such a pity, that Bloom found herself denied such a sight.

Bloom released a small sigh and proceeded to close her eyes, allowing Mirta her privacy. Once Mirta was sure she wasn't going to peak she set about the task of getting dressed. She removed her soiled underwear, discarding them where she had piled her clothing from the day before, before doing the same with her top and bra. She proceeded to attire herself as quickly as she was able to.

"I'm done." Mirta said in a small tone. Bloom opened her eyes once again. She took in Mirta's appearance; there was a light tinge to her cheeks. She was attired in a black frilly skirt, a white shirt and a black jacket with torn sleeves. Bloom offered her a small smile before slipping out of the bed.

She stood to her full height, not an ounce of shame being felt as she exposed her body. She gracefully approached her own wardrobe and set about the task of getting dressed. She made sure to make each and every movement a slow and deliberate one, she couldn't help but love how her mate responded to such innocent actions.

But despite the amusement she found in the Fruit Vampire's responses the task was soon complete and Bloom was attired in torn black jeans, a strapped ruby shirt that exposed an ample amount of cleavage and a black leather jacket.

"Now what do you say we go get some breakfast?" Bloom proposed, keeping a mental note to teach Selina why it was a bad idea to enter her room without knocking, her territory and an even worse one to interrupt a moment between her and Mirta.

"Uh sure." Mirta replied in her usual small tone.

' _Damn. I'm really gonna have to do something about her confidence.'_ Bloom internally sighed before proceeding to lead the way for the two of them.

It was of little surprise that Selina and Eleanor had decided to go ahead of them. Once the two were sure their other roommates were gone Bloom and Mirta preceded to head down to the dining hall. The hall itself was identical to the night before, numerous tables scattered about, walls lined with tables filled with particular dishes, the windows concealed by blackout curtains. The sound of mixed conversations filled the air.

"What do you say we eat alone tonight?" Bloom offered, Mirta's cheeks once again fell victim to a light blush.

"Uh, okay." Mirta replied.

"Okay, why don't we go get some breakfast and then I'll find us a table." Bloom proposed, the shorter vampiress responded with a slight nod before heading off towards the tables filled with fruits while Bloom headed over to the tables filled with raw meats and blood at an accelerated rate.

"And once again not a scrap of human meat…not even a drop of human blood either." Bloom sighed before proceeding to place a bloody steak onto her table before lathering it in pig's blood. She grabbed a handful of sugar packets before turning away and quickly locating a well-hidden table with two seats, taking note that Selina and Eleanor had opted to take a similar choice. Taking up a table seating only two in an obscure spot.

' _So she's decided to give me time to cool off…wise choice but trust me, it ain't gonna work!'_ She internally snarled before taking her seat. When Mirta started to retreat from the table Bloom waved her over, ensuring that the Fruit Vampire could actually find her without any difficulty.

Mirta took the seat opposite Bloom, placing her plate down in front of her, filled with an assortment of peaches, strawberries and grapes.

"So…err…what should we do about Selina…she probably got the wrong idea when she…" Mirta began.

"Don't know worry about her Mirta. Trust me I will resolve the issue. Tonight. Her and I have Combat 101 later (2)." Bloom explained with a small yet dark smirk, her irises illuminating with scarlet glow, the whites of her eyes consumed by darkness. Mirta's eyes widened as she took in the subtle but rather dramatic change to her mate's eyes, she admittedly had looked scary enough with just red eyes but now, she was terrifying. Her smirk grew, revealing her rather pointed fangs.

"Don't you think attacking her is a little overkill?" Mirta questioned.

"Nope, not at all." She replied with a dark smirk "In fact…after the way grew up anything short of beating her to a pulp would an insult." She smirked. Mirta's eyes widened further.

' _Is this really how rivalries work with Blood Drinkers?'_ She mentally questioned, sure she had learned long ago about the differences of the subspecies that humans referred to as vampires. She knew how territorial, how strong and downright demonic Blood Drinkers could be. But actually seeing it happening before her eyes was an entirely different story.

A/N Was going to be longer but felt this was enough for the chapter, any suggestions would be greatly appreciated and please review. The more of you who review the quicker I'll write the next chapter and trust me when I say things will be picking up soon, just be patient.

(1) Latin in google translate for 'sleep without dreams'.

(2) Each subspecies of vampire are usually kept in the same classes, especially when it comes to physical classes due to their physical biology so since Bloom has Combat 101 it's safe to say so will Selina.


End file.
